


There Will Be Blood

by Oh__Honey



Category: The X-Files, Tomie - All Media Types
Genre: Junji Ito - Freeform, X Files/Tomie!AU, i had to read a lot of manga too, i've been writing this since yesterday and only stopped to sleep, im posting this at 2am, tomie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh__Honey/pseuds/Oh__Honey
Summary: Things started to go wrong as soon as that girl walked into their lives; whoever the hell she was, they had to get away from her or someone would die.
Kudos: 3





	There Will Be Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this AU a long time ago, but I had no clue what to write, but now I finally did. I feel like Mitsuo Mori from chapter nine, that one where he gets obsessed about painting her and capturing her true beauty (I joked about this on tumblr)  
> I tried to replicate Ito's writing style, but I don't have the same freedom in text to do what I imagined since I don't have the space he has in manga.  
> It had no beta before posting, so there might be some errors; English is not my first language, so I'm sorry about that :p

Things started to go wrong as soon as that girl walked into their lives; whoever the hell she was, they had to get away from her or someone would die.

It had been reported the brutal murder of a young girl and, after her death, various clones of her were walking through the streets of Manhattan, but previously, the same thing happened in many cities in Japan; a girl would be brutally murdered by a man, and suddenly clones of her would start to pop up everywhere, always the same girl.

At first, Scully thought it was just a case of mass hysteria that crossed the ocean and landed in New York. The pictures they got of the girl were too ridiculous to be true; it was obvious that those images were made by someone somewhat skilled in image manipulation; there wasn’t a single chance in the world those images could be used in a formal investigation, but here they are.

Most of the pictures they had were taken while she was moving, so it could be the photographer who got her face blurred because that couldn’t be for real; the girl’s face stretched on the right side, the blurred extension looked somehow like a deformed, severely burnt face; eyes, nose and lips were distinguishable, but this other face appeared to be trying to disconnect from the aesthetically normal one, or as if it was showing something not visible to the naked eye.

Mulder was strangely excited to start the investigation; he never presented that much enthusiasm before, but it wasn’t that concerning; it was something different and foreign, he said he hadn’t seen anything like this before and Scully doubts a little, she saw the same things as him, but after she saw the pictures of the corpse, she questioned herself if they actually had seen all kinds of weird stuff, the only things in her mind were; there is no way someone could have possibly survived to this and how angry was the man who did that to her.

The murder scene was gruesome; her skin was slashed, her bones were exposed, her face disfigured by some sharp blade, her cheeks cut open, her eyes stabbed out, deep lacerations through the entire extent of her visible skin, her clothes were drenched in blood, just like everything else around her, what once were her hands and feet, now only a crushed mix of skin and bones. A violent murder, she’d seen that many times before, but something in that specific scene felt wrong, _unnatural_.

They were called after the body disappeared from the morgue. In the next morning, they were already landing in New York, and then, they were swallowed by the hellish spiral this girl created. Scully had no idea of what they were getting themselves into, but Mulder acted carelessly, and that was far from his normal behaviour.

They didn’t have to look for her; she went after them. The girl knocked on Mulder’s motel room late at night, and he woke Scully up to see her. She looked like a regular girl; she had Japanese traits, but there was something different about her; sharp, feline eyes and a small mole under the left eye, she somehow looked western; probably had the age of a high school senior but seemed older than that at the same time; pale skin, long black hair, her appearance was almost uncanny. Her name was Tomie Kawakami.

Her presence in the room affected both agents; Mulder couldn’t take his eyes off her and Scully’s brain decided to hate her for no apparent reason; there was something odd about Tomie, something very, very wrong, Scully could feel it in her gut; a voice inside her head kept whispering in her ear: _There will be blood._

\- It’s my curse; - she began – they start coming after me and then they kill me. My body regenerates and my life moves on. – she sounded bored

She tried to explain how or why she came to be, but her voice annoyed Scully so much she could barely hear what Tomie was saying. Mulder, on the other hand, absorbed every word coming out of her mouth; he barely blinked and didn’t move his eyes off her not even for a second. Tomie said she came back from the dead to seek revenge on her boyfriend, but got caught in that eternal loop; immortal, she had nowhere to go when killed, her body would grow back through each possible part, even from a blood splatter in a wall and that was where her clones would come from.

\- But _I_ am the _real_ Tomie. – said

She left a few minutes after she came in, her soulless eyes stared them, empty, as she stood on the door frame.

\- I’ll be around; it won’t be hard to find me. – she smirked and closed the door.

Scully crossed her arms; that was bullshit, pure bullshit. That girl just wanted attention; she didn’t explain the situation, didn’t bring anything to the table and the little she said made absolutely no sense. She turned her face to Mulder; he was still looking at the door, she sighed heavily and cleared her throat, but he didn’t react.

\- Can you believe this? – she asks, tapping his shoulder – This is absurd!

\- Yeah – his voice sounded zoned out – Mmhmm

That wasn’t the best hour to argue; it was late and they had work to do in the local PD since there wasn’t an actual body to perform an autopsy, it would be hard to go deeper into the case, but Scully already wanted to drop that and go back home, forget that this girl ever crossed her path and move on with her work. So she just leaves Mulder’s room in silence and goes back to her own. It had been a while since the last time she felt that concerned about a case.

There was something wrong going on with that girl Tomie, she couldn’t tell what or why she felt like that. She was scared for Mulder; she knew that this girl will do something bad with his head, whoever she was, Scully was sure she wasn’t a good person. She was never the one to listen to her guts, but this time it was hard to ignore; someone will die at the end of this, someone will get hurt in the way, a disaster might happen and she is not prepared to deal with that, whoever it was, whatever it was. All she knew was that Tomie has to do with it; she’s up to no good.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

Mulder wasn’t in his room the next morning. The room itself seemed like no one ever went there the night before, everything was in place, except for Mulder’s suitcase on the chair in the corner; but no signs of him. The voice in Scully’s gut spoke louder; Tomie has something to do with this. She’d said in the night before that it wouldn’t be hard to find her and she would be around, maybe she should look for her, and with some luck, she could find Mulder.

Scully went out, and that couldn’t be real; she saw one, two, three Tomies, one after the other; clones of her started to pop up everywhere. There has to be a logical explanation for that, there should be. Perhaps her mind was playing bad games with her; maybe she was imagining that she saw three Tomies on the street, maybe she got caught by the supposed hysteria, maybe Mulder was in the PD office and not with her. Maybe.

It was somehow obvious that he wasn’t there or hasn’t been there that day; Scully spoke with the officers alone. According to some documents, appearances of that girl were reported all around the Manhattan, in the same way, that her murder was reported by different people, committed by different people, in different places and in different situations. All the bodies were taken to the local morgue, but all of them would disappear and Tomie would be seen walking around the city, always with some “admirers” behind her, all of them men.

Tomie had mentioned in the night before she had some kind of power over men, but not over women; they usually hate her and she was fine with it. She also didn’t even like men; she loves no one but herself. But strange men would keep getting obsessed over her and killing her in every chance possible and, at this point, she gave up fighting and accepted her fate.

Scully’s head kept going back to Mulder and where he could be, he probably joined one of the groups of admirers that girl has and was following her around, but could he be in danger for that? After speaking with one of the suspects - to not say murderer, since Tomie was seen alive -, she got even more questions than answers, starting with his appearance; he was pale, weak, had deep dark circles under his eyes and his cheeks sunken, his back was curved to the table and he was apparently catatonic.

\- Can you tell me what happened that night? – Scully asks, sitting across him

\- I met her no more than three weeks ago – he started his voice was faint and tired – It was at a bar in the suburbs, she sat beside me and I felt like she had cast a spell on me. She was polite at first, nice in the surface, but every day I spent close to her, I felt like she was draining my life, but still, I couldn’t get away from her. – he stops – She is a demon. A succubus, she makes you obsessed with her and then feeds on your soul. The obsession grows to a point where the only thing you want to do is kill her.

\- Why would you kill her?

\- I don’t know. I felt consumed by a terrible rage and there was some kind of force that made me do it, I needed to kill her. – he sighs, defeated – I feel sick all the time now, she was draining my life and it would kill me if I did nothing.

One of the officers told her that all of the other claims were similar; the men said that Tomie would have killed them if they didn’t kill her first. But that doesn’t explain how she was still alive and multiplying; Scully saw the crime scene pictures, all of them were brutal and made by someone with a lot of anger, there was no possible way one could survive that, but this girl Tomie did, and she was still on the hunt of a new victim. Mulder was one of them.

As there was no body to examine and no one else to talk to, she decided to go after Mulder again; maybe she had some luck now. It was getting dark when she left the PD, the officers warned her to not stay outside too long after it gets dark, but it’s not like she was afraid or something like that; she had a person to find, it could take all night, but she had to find him and get him out of this thing. It was cold outside, the tips of her fingers were freezing and she couldn’t feel her nose, it shouldn’t be this cold, or should? The alleys she went through were empty, not even a rat looking for food in a trashcan, she could hear the cars passing nearby, but there was no living soul in sight, no one but her. She stops and rubs her hands together; she didn’t know where to look anymore. She wasn’t giving up, no; she would keep looking and for what felt like the first time, following her gut.

Something finally made a noise and she knew she wasn’t alone anymore; her hand automatically goes to her belt, firmly holding the gun, her eyes widened in the dark, as the now distant white lamps cast dark shadows around her. Another noise; she turns abruptly and there was more darkness. A loud sound made her look to her side, only to see a white cat sitting on a trashcan; his eyes were fixed on her and he was somewhat scary. She looks back at him for a few seconds, standing there in the dark, until she sighs and turns around, getting out of the alley and leaving the weird cat behind.

She decided to get the car and look around one more time before going back to the motel; she wanted to find something, anything. And she did; she found Tomie, one Tomie. Scully pulls the car beside her and lowers the window.

\- Ah, it’s you. – she said, bored

\- Where is he? – she felt that strange anger creeping up her

\- Where is who? – the girl questioned, picking at her nails

\- Mulder, the guy that was with me yesterday.

\- Oh, he might be around with a clone of me.

\- A clone?

\- Yeah, there are a lot of them, but _I_ am the _real_ Tomie – she says before disappearing in the shadows.

Was she the same Tomie who visited them the night before? That one Tomie also said she was the real Tomie, just like this one. She stays parked there for some minutes; waiting for another one to show up, but they knew Scully was waiting for them, so they would probably just stay in the shadows and watch her until she leaves.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

No signs of Mulder and no Tomies knocking on her door. She couldn’t sleep, her brain just wouldn’t rest. She sat on the bed, a cigarette between her fingers and smoke filling her lungs, Scully takes a deep drag, she keeps shaking her leg and she could feel her hands shaking. Blowing out the smoke, she looks out the window; maybe she was expecting to see a silhouette outside, but nothing.

It was morning when she heard a noise. She must have fallen asleep without noticing. The sounds were coming from Mulder’s room. She slowly gets out of her bed and walked outside; his door was unlocked, so she peered inside; he was trashing out the room, looking for something, or someone. He was a little pale now, something that could go unnoticed for someone else, but not to her. Scully breathes in and tiptoes inside, closing the door behind her.

She leans her back on the wood and stands there, watching as he walked around the room, checking every corner, but he didn’t see her there, even though he looked at her direction twice; he was disoriented and lost, possibly scared. She called him and he actually looked at her; Mulder’s eyes were wide and red, his words were tripping out of his mouth, confused.

\- Tomie – he mumbles – Tomie… I have to find her, have to find her

He pushes her away from the door and leaves; she hits her arm on the wall and twists her foot. He runs away, and Scully can’t reach him; he vanishes into a shadow, and she is left alone again. There was nothing else she could do now, besides looking for Mulder. Of course, those other Tomie bodies were found, but they all disappeared before she could get to the morgue or even disappearing from the crime scene. It was an urban legend brought to life. She felt scared.

He disappeared for the rest of the day and she felt hopeless of finding him again that day; she once again went through the dark alleys after him, but no signs of Mulder or Tomies around, like they could feel her presence and avoid her. Mulder would appear every morning during that week, and each day he looked worse; pale, curved back, sunken eyes and cheeks, weak and drained, just like the other men; She is a demon, she was draining my life. Now, she was draining Mulder’s life and Scully could never reach him before he disappeared again.

The local police decided to give up on Tomie’s case, things were confusing and information led to nowhere. Scully gave up on her too, but she had to find Mulder and take him out of there. It was Thursday, they arrived there almost a week ago and she could count on her fingers how many times she’d seen her partner during this time. But she would end this; she would follow him and drag him back.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

She woke up with a weight beside her in bed, it was still night outside, and there was someone kneeling next to her; squinting her eyes in the dark and with some effort, she could draw Mulder’s curved silhouette; she could see his eyes, looking at her, not even blinking, a shiver ran down her spine.

\- Mulder? – she moves – What are you-

His hands were around her neck, Scully couldn’t breathe, her voice was stuck on her throat and she couldn’t scream for help, her hands were too small to close around his wrists, still, she tried carving her nails on them; it wasn’t enough, he didn’t stop; the grip only got tighter. It was difficult to keep conscience, but she wouldn’t stop fighting now; her arms reached for his face and she scraped her nails over his eyes. That made him stop, he let go of her neck and presses his hands on his face; Scully kicks him out of the bed.

She gasps for air, but didn’t have much time to catch back her breath, she gets out of bed and jumps over Mulder’s body on the floor. Her hands were almost reaching the door when he grabs her ankle and knocks her down; she hits her chest and her vision went black for a few seconds. She manages to attack his face again to make him let her free; she hits him once again to get a little more time, so she can stand and open the door.

The stones and pebbles on the ground outside hurt her bare feet, but she couldn’t care for that now; his heavy steps were behind her and getting closer. She has to run faster, can’t let him get her; he would kill her if he did. Scully hides behind a corner and sees him passing right through her, but he would probably find her if she stays there, but where else she could go? Her shoulder bumps in a trash container.

It was dark and the smell was awful, but she hears his steps outside, from a crack on the steel, she saw his legs walking closer; she covers her mouth, she can’t make a sound, he can’t know she was there. She hears someone else coming.

\- Did you do it? – it was Tomie’s voice

\- No, she ran away – his voice was airy and sounded dead

\- You have to get rid of her, so we can be together – Scully can see her legs through the crack now – Isn’t that what you want?

\- Yeah – he breathes

\- Great, now go find her.

Tomie sent him to kill her. Their footsteps fade distant, but she couldn’t leave yet, it wasn’t safe. She uncovers her mouth and hugs her knees; even inside there, she was still cold. Scully would periodically check through the crack, but there was no sign of them. She sat there until she saw the first morning lights; quietly, she spies through the lid, someone is coming, she shrugs, sitting back on the trash bags under her. Someone opens the lid.

\- What are you doing there, miss? – she looks up to see a garbageman, quizzically looking at her

She opens and closes her mouth a few times, but couldn’t think of how she could possibly explain her situation. She stands up and looks around before trying to jump off the can; how she got herself in there in the first place? The other men helped her to climb out of there; she soothes her hair and her dirty pajamas, straightens her posture and quietly thanks them before excusing herself.

The motel wasn’t that far from where she was, but she wasn’t sure if it was safe to go back there; he might still be looking for her, and now he could possibly be armed, it could be a terribly dumb decision, but she didn’t have any other idea. She inhales sharply before slowly walking back; her feet hurt and the pebbles were poking the other wounds that were already there from the previous run.

Standing at her room door, Scully peeks inside; the room was turned upside down, her things were scattered all on the floor and some of the furniture was knocked and even broken, at first glance, no one was there. She enters and, trying not to make noise; no one behind the door, she walks as light as possible and her feet thanked for the soft carpet under her. She checks every corner at each step, holding her breath as much as she could to mask her presence there, she knew that there was no one inside the closet because it was open, she checked under the bed and there was no one there too, after feeling safer, she locks the door.

The bathroom was also empty, it wasn’t safe to take a shower at that moment, but she had to clean the holes on her feet, especially for getting in contact with garbage when they were still fresh. She ponders if she should close the door and it sounded safer, so she locked it. Scully sits on the edge of the tub and turns on the faucet, letting the water fall on her sore feet, she hissed in pain; it burned, but she had to get them clean.

It was getting hard to keep waiting for some noise outside; she was tired, her neck was hurt and her legs ached. She had to take a shower, but that would make some noise and it was the last thing she could do; she could at least change to cleaner clothes and shower somewhere else, but where? She hears a thud outside and turned off the faucet, she spies through the lock and sees no one; she opens the door, just a crack, and sees no one.

Taking a deep breath, she steps outside and that was a mistake; a blade cuts through her arm, Mulder was hiding behind a wall. He looked terrible; his eyes were almost lifeless, his cheekbones were almost cutting his face, his back was curved, there was dry blood on his face and he looked weak and drained, what that girl had done to him? He was almost a zombie now.

\- Go on. – Tomie’s voice came from behind her – Kill her.

Mulder’s steps dragged towards her, he held up the knife, pointing it to her; he was under Tomie’s control now.

\- Mulder – she calls, her voice was unstable – Mulder, stop! Please, listen to me! She is the one doing this to you!

Scully trips on a piece of furniture and falls on the floor, she pushes her body backwards, trying to get away from him, she felt like her eyes would pop out of her face. She looks to her side and sees Tomie sitting on the bed, laughing maniacally, screaming for Mulder to kill his partner. But he stops. His head turns to Tomie and he moved his direction to her; he ran to her and in a second, he was straddling her over the bed.

\- What are you doing? – Tomie screams – Get off me!

\- I love you, Tomie. – he says, stabbing her chest.

And there was blood.

When he pulled away the knife, crimson red blood gushed on him and on the walls. He kept stabbing her and repeating “I love you, Tomie” every time the knife cut through her skin. Scully watched from the floor as Mulder stabbed Tomie’s now lifeless body on the bed. He gets off her and pulls her out of the bed, her body plops on the wet carpet.

Mulder looks around and his eyes land in a heavy block outside; Scully hadn’t noticed that the door was open this whole time; that whole scene was exposed for anyone to see, yet no one was there to watch. Mulder carried the block inside and smashes Tomie’s head with it. After what once was her head was now just a mess of crushed bones, brains and blood, he moved down to her torso, and when he was done with it, he moved to her arms and then her legs.

Scully watched him, terrified; blood splashed on her and it seemed to soak the carpet under them. All of the other murder scenes were committed by someone with a lot of rage or desire to brutally kill Tomie and she was watching it firsthand. When he is finished, Mulder drops the block over the mess that once was Tomie; he looks at Scully, morbidly serious.

\- Grab your things; we have to get out of here. – he panted and ran away to his room

Her things were all over the room and most of them were now drenched in blood. She gets all she can and tucks it inside her suitcase; she knows she was leaving a lot of things behind, but there was no time for that, she hears Mulder turn on the car outside and she runs to him. Scully was confused, she was afraid that Mulder would try to kill her again, but she didn’t want to stay there any longer, so she went away with him.

They drove in maximum speed for hours until they were as far away from New York as possible, far away from Tomie. They stop at a motel in the middle of nowhere, far away from possible civilization. They get only one room, there was no plan of sleeping there, they just needed to clean themselves before going back to the road and look for the closest airport. When Scully gets out of the shower, all of her clothes were gone, the only things he kept there were her documents and her gun.

\- Mulder, where are my things?

\- I got rid of them – he said, fumbling through his suitcase – All of your clothes had Tomie’s blood on them. I had to get rid of them or she would follow us back to D.C.

\- This doesn’t make sense! – she crosses her arms – What am I going to wear? – he hands her a shirt and sweatpants

She takes them and goes back to the bathroom to get dressed; obviously, his clothes were too large for her, but she didn’t felt like complaining at this point. When she gets out again, Mulder asks if she were ready to leave; she was, so they left.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is not even close to his style, but I think I got the ending right.  
> I might be rewriting in a near future.


End file.
